


In the blue dark

by Katherine



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Room - Emma Donoghue
Genre: Daemons, Dark, Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever we do Scream, Ma's daemon climbs right up to Skylight and hangs on to the grill. My Lucky stays next to me on Table and is something loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the blue dark

Whenever we do Scream, Ma's daemon climbs right up to Skylight and hangs on to the grill. My Lucky stays next to me on Table and is something loud.

Once Lucky was an Elephant, trunk up, she trumpeted and waved, touched my knee. Ma stopped Scream to laugh. I hopped off Table and stomped around and around.

Ma said why she laughed but not a good answer, "Elephants are bigger. Even a little Elephant wouldn't fit into the whole of Room."

I yelled at her Elephants are only in TV. Lucky can be whatever big or small she wants to.

Lucky can change but Ma's daemon is always the same, small, grey-browny fur, big soft tail.

When Ma's Gone, her daemon curls up beside her in Bed, all round with tail over nose so I can't even see his nose. Ma's turned away to face Wall, that's awful when she's Gone.

 

I don't like having to go in Wardrobe every night. Ma stays on Bed, her daemon next to her mostly but sometimes down by side of Bed.

Plant, she stays on Shelf, and she's the other alive thing in Room. So it's just me who's alive and shut behind, I don't like that. I don't feel as real.

But worse than me being shut is that I can't see Old Nick. Only hearing him is scaredy-making. I never can see all of him. I only ever see pieces, I see through the splits in Wardrobe.

Tonight I don't ask Ma if I could stay in Bed with her. She'll tell me no. But I never asked before if Lucky could stay out of Wardrobe.

I asked Ma. I want Lucky to see. Lucky would tell me.

I said Lucky could hide under Bed, she could stay right back in the dark, curl up behind Eggsnake even. Old Nick would never see her ever.

But still Ma says "No way jose." So Lucky stays in Wardrobe with me instead, she's a Bat with big ears to help me listen in the dark. We listen hard, me and Lucky.

Lucky tells me we'll hear. Paws on floor, or wings rustling, or slithering maybe. We listen and listen. We hear Old Nick's footsteps all heavy, loud like Ma's when she's angry. We hear Bed squeaking.

But we don't hear anything to tell us Old Nick's daemon.


End file.
